


Like Phantoms Forever

by dumbass_hoe



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Bullets Era (My Chemical Romance), Ghost Hunters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbass_hoe/pseuds/dumbass_hoe
Summary: Mikey should've gotten almost any other job.-x-‘This was so unbelievably his worst idea ever, he would never forgive his brother for suggesting this as a job.’ He thought as he walked slowly back home. Why had Mikey thought this was a good idea again? Why hadn’t he just worked at Staples? He heard they were hiring and honestly it seemed like a lot better idea now.-x-(frikey is the main relationship. also the tags are subject to change)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Why Did I Apply For This Job?

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa this is my first fic in a long time and im rlly proud of it !!!  
> i've been sitting on this idea for a while but i finally wrote the first chapter

“Hey there, my dearest brother—whom I love very much,” said Mikey, walking down the stairs into Gerard’s basement-bedroom.

Gerard looked up from his comic to stare at his brother, “What do you want, Mikes?” Gerard grumbled.

“I was wondering if perhaps I could maybe just—” Mikey started.

“Borrow a bit of money?” interrupted Gerard.

Mikey shifted his weight around where he stood, staring at his feet. Guilty.

“Mikes, listen, I love you ‘n’ all that… but you’re 22 years old and I think that maybe you should get a job? I mean, I’ll give you the money right now, for sure, but just keep that in mind.” said Gerard.

“Thanks Gee, but I don’t think a lot of people would want to hire me to do anything. I don’t have a lot of useful skills.” Said Mikey, dejectedly.

“I have an idea that might work. Y’know Ray, yeah?” Gerard asked, not waiting for Mikey to reply because everyone in Belleville knows who Ray is, “he has this friend, I think his name was Frank or something like that, and he told me that he started his own business and is looking for employees!” Gerard chirped excitedly.

Mikey debated his brother’s idea in his head. He need money and couldn’t keep hitting up Gee for it, so he needed a job. Ray knew someone who might hire him, and he trusted Ray with all of his heart. This Frank guy needed employees and because it was a new business it might not pay too well but any money was good to him.

“Alright,” sighed Mikey, “I’ll give Ray a call and ask for this guy’s details.”

“Sounds good.” said Gerard, already fully engrossed in his comic once more.

-x-

_Knock, knock, knock_

Mikey was at Frank’s house, ready to beg this kind-of-stranger for a job, as stupid as the job was, he was pretty sure this might be the only place in the whole of New Jersey willing to hire him.

The door opened and standing there was a short guy around his age, shirtless, and holding two dogs—one under each arm. Was this man _really_ his potential employer?

“Uhhh,” murmured Mikey, unable to look away from this odd sight, “are you Frank Iero?”

‘ _Stop staring at his fucking nipples, you creep!_ ’ Mikey thought.

“Yeah? And you are?” responded Frank as though there wasn’t anything slightly weird with his appearance.

“I’m Mikey and I’m here to apply for the job offer” He said awkwardly, feeling like any and all confidence he normally had had been left at home on the counter.

“Oh, cool. Ray told me you’d be coming around. Come on in, you can sit anywhere. I’ll go put a shirt on, just one sec.” he said, opening the door wider for him.

Frank put the two dogs on the ground and lightly jogged out of the room. Mikey sat on the chair closest to the door just in case Frank tried to kill him and he had to run.

“Cute dogs.” Mikey said to himself whilst scratching behind the larger dog’s ear.

“Thanks,” said Frank happily from down the hall, “the one that looks like a rat is Sweet Pea and the one that looks like an actual dog is Lois.”

“Right, so, what makes you want this job?” asked Frank, still in another room.

“I’d like to earn some money.” Mikey answered, using the tone he and Gerard had practiced.

Frank snorted at him as he walked back in, “Makes sense. Alright. Now, what days do you want to work?” He asked.

“I’m free on weekdays.”

“Cool! I just need you to sign here.” said Frank, pulling out a piece of paper and tapping it a few times on a dotted line and handing Mikey a pen.

_I, Frank Iero, am entirely liable for death and/or injury on the job. In the event that an employee is in danger of death and/or injury on the job, I will always put myself and my life on the line to save an employee, no matter the risk._

_You, as an employee, will always try your hardest on the job, but understand that in a situation that is out of your hands is better to back off._

_Sign here if you understand the above terms and conditions:_

_............................._

“Is that—is that the entire interview?” Mikey asked, bewildered.

Still, he signed the paper before Frank could realise that he was hiring an under qualified, college dropout, who was going to spend most of the money on new equipment for his bass.

"Yeah, I don't care if you have a criminal record or anything, just as long as you don't kill me." Frank laughed.

"Anyways, thanks Mikey, I sure do hope you enjoy it here. Even though I'm guessing ghost hunting wasn't your first idea for a job." He smiled.

Mikey awkwardly laughed. Why did Frank hire so easily? Why couldn't he have rejected him on the spot so he could just go back to nicking Gee's money?

"So, yeah, that's it. Just meet me here on Monday." Frank said.

"Yep." said Mikey, hoping his mild regret wasn't showing.


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's first day as a ghost hunter wasn't thrilling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a hot minute since i've updated oops but i still hope y'all enjoy :))

"Ghost hunting? That's… interesting, Mikey."

"Mom, please, it's only temporary. I swear I'm just gonna get my first pay cheque and then I'll quit and just get a job at Target or something." Mikey said in a desperate attempt to seem like less of a loser to his mom.

It was Sunday, the day before his first day as a ghost hunter. He talked about it with Gerard the night beforehand and Gerard had had a very similar reaction to the news of what the job was as their mom had.

Fortunately, he reassured Mikey that it wasn't the worst job he could have and that it was "Actually pretty cool" and that it made him "Like a character in a horror movie".

No matter how much his brother hyped him up, he was worried about his new job. He didn't know what the job was going to entail. Sure, it would have something to do with the paranormal, but would it be like Ghostbusters or more like Pet Sematary?

God, he hoped it was not like that.

Mikey was eating his buttered toast and slowly sipping at his coffee in the warm light that the early Monday was offering when he realised that Frank hadn't specified a time for him to come. He had only said Monday.

So, naturally he started scoffing down his food as fast as he possibly could, figuring it would be better to be early than late.

Mikey ran back to his room, seeing Gerard emerge from his cave at the smell of fresh coffee on his way.

He chucked on an okay-smelling shirt and some jeans that had been on his floor for a reasonable amount of time. Mikey doused himself in deodorant in hopes it would cover any smells that he just hadn't noticed.

He was ready.

He said bye to his mom and rolled his eyes at Gerard's remark about his baby brother being all grown up and headed out the door.

"Mikey, I've been waiting for you to show up for hours, man!" Frank said when he opened the door.

"I'm sorry Frank, but you didn't give me a time to come so I-" Mikey replied, scared that he would get fired before he even started working.

"Relax, I'm just pulling your leg. I woke up ten minutes ago." Frank laughed.

Mikey decided it would be a bad idea to comment on the fact it was nine in the morning, long after a lot of jobs started.

"C'mon in, do you want coffee?" He offered, already walking in.

Mikey sat down and said yes because who was he to turn down free coffee? A few quiet minutes passed and he was passed a cup of coffee.

"Alright, Mikey, I know that studying sucks but we need to do this before we go anywhere or do anything." Frank said, putting both his own cup of coffee and three heavy looking books on the coffee table.

The Haunting of Cashen’s Gap by Harry Price

Haunted New Jersey: Ghosts and Strange Phenomena of the Garden State by Charles Stansfield and Patricia A. Martinelli

"That may seem like a lot but these are just the ones that I think are good to start off with. In particular, Haunted New Jersey, because most, if not all, of our work will be done here." Frank spoke quickly, barely taking any breaths.

"I chose The Haunting of Cashen's Gap because I feel like you might need to know more about what we will actually be doing and I figured that the case of Gef the Mongoose is interesting." He finished, taking a deep breath and looking at Mikey with a smile.

It had been two hours and they were finally done with Haunted New Jersey.

"I'm so tired." Groaned Mikey, leaning back as Frank closed the book and walked out of the room to put it back where it came from.

"Do you wanna call it a day? We can start The Haunting of Cashen's Gap tomorrow if you want." Frank offered.

Mikey grinned, this job wasn't so bad. The hours were great so far. Nine till eleven.

"Sure."

"Great, see you tomorrow, same time?"

"Yep."

Mikey walked home with a small smile on his face.

As it turned out, Frank was a great guy to hang out with and he made what they were reading a lot of fun.

Maybe he would stay just a bit longer after whenever he was getting his first pay cheque. He needed to talk to Frank about payment still, he decided he was gonna ask Frank about it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wish this chapter had been a tiny bit longer but i didn't know how to stretch it out more so here we are
> 
> kudos and comments are huge motivators and are always appreciated :))
> 
> ( also next chapter might have some of frank's thoughts in them )

**Author's Note:**

> that was the first chapter  
> please note that i am very inconsistent when it comes to updating  
> also for the love of god please give me feedback in the comments or i will cry


End file.
